Sonourge Prison Love
by kesha379
Summary: Sonic end up in zone prison because of sally. Scourge end up being his cell mate. Will it end as a mperg fine out.
1. Chapter 1

After Scourge and his gnats were gone, things got a little hot for Sonic and Sally. Sonic finally decided to ask sally out. "I hope she said yes" sonic said nervously running right to her castle. Only took him mines to get there he walk in the mine hall to find a maid. "Hello Miss can you be so kind to tell sally I'm here" said sonic. "Yes Sir" said the maid. Sonic just stand there watching the maid walking down the mine hallway. Sally walks down with her smiling, she walk up to Sonic and nodded. "Umm Sally I been wanting to ask you if…if you want to go out" said sonic looking onto the fool. "I would love to Sonic~"She kissed on the lips. "WOW" yelled sonic in surprise. After a week of dating things went off good, but soon Sonic started to spend more time with his friends then with Sally. Sally started to get mad and made up some stories so at he can stay "Sonic i know you're a hero and all but i need you" She turn away from him. Sonic got sick of sally stories and know they were lies. "Sally can we talk" said sonic mad. "What Sonic~"She said with a sweet tone. "I think we need to break up" sonic said very coldly. "What!?why?!"she said in a sad tone " It's not you it's me i just don't feel the same way about you anymore" sonic said sadly. "B-but..." said Sally."I'm sorry sally "sonic said trying to leave."No...I'm sorry...GUARDS!"Two guards came in and grad Sonic" Take him to zone jail!" "Wait...WHAT" said sonic. The guards drag Sonic out of the room and put him in a zone cop car, he was soon taking away. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME" Yelled sonic in the back of the car sit. On the way no one would listen, soon they were there. Sonic was put with the others. Sonic looked around and saw everyone was staring at him with hateful eyes. Zggman walk in" OK listen up! you will stay in zone jail for as long as you need to, if there is any fighting or foolishness you'll stay here longer...do good and you may leave sooner, go to the two lines and get your number and go to your cell...at is all" walk away. Sonic did what they told him to do but then he saw scourge but scourge didn't see him. Sonic tried his best not to late scourge know his here. Scourge walk to one of the zone cops "What's going on?". "We have a new prisoner " Zone cop said. "Hehe any girls?~" said scourge. "No" said the zone cop. "Damn...oh will i guess I'll be the shit of them" wake away said scourge. Sonic saw him walk away "Great now i have to be careful" said sonic. A voice speaker went on "Come all in mates most go to their cell in 100 hours" "crap i have to get the move on" said sonic. Sonic went back what he was doing before 100 hours came. "OK you're in cell 666 in the west hall*Zone cop gave him his new cloths. Sonic took his new cloths and put them he walks to his new cell but when he got there he find scourge there as well. "Oh shit we share the same cell" said sonic. Look up "What the? What the hell are you doing here?!" Sonic walk into his new cell with scourge but didn't get to close to him. " I got locked up by Sally" said sonic. "Will I'm not shock by at..HAHAHAHAH"" FREAK OFF" yelled sonic. "It's fuck off dum ass" He smirked."I KNOW WHAT I MEAN" yelled sonic walking to a bed. "Whatever"*look away. "So do i get top or bottom" said sonic. "Bottom" he got on the bed and falls asleep. "Well that didn't go bad as i thought" sonic thought falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was hard on breakfast for him, all the food was bad and everyone act like idiot's. " there got to be a way out of here" thought sonic playing with his food. "suck it up!if you cry then they'll beat you. "Sonic looked up to see scourge next to him "Why are you giving me the heads up Scourge" said sonic. "Will i don't like to see men cry"" I'm not crying" said sonic with a angry look. "Whatever". Sonic went back playing with his food. after at they were send to the front yard. It was so HOT out sonic could stand the heat his back against the wall. Scourge was playing baseball. Sonic looked up from the ground and saw scourge playing baseball. " wow his really good" said sonic. "whatever". sonic jumped a little " who said that" sonic asked. "its me dum ass". Sonic looked at scourge "Oh" said sonic robbing his head. Scourge rolled his eyes and walk away. "This is weird scourge hasn't try to beat me up all day" sonic thought watching scourge walk away. "Hey damn ass!". "I'm not a damn ass any was what" said sonic in mad tone. one guy grad his arm, while the other was pouching him. Sonic tried to get away but couldn't " um aw uh" sonic coughing up blood. Scourge came in pouch all of them, the guys ran away . "Wh-why you helped me" sonic said looking at scourge as blood was dropping from his mouth. "Oh i didn't know you were there" grad his ball "they take my ball and i was pissed" Sonic wiped the blood away from his mouth "Really well anyways thank you" sonic said with a smile. "Whatever" pick up his ball and walk away. Sonic watch scourge walk away (Was he really mad about the ball) sonic thought walking away as well. Later at day at lunch, Scourge sat be himself . Sonic him and walked over "Can I sit by you" asked sonic. "Just don't talk to me" said scourge. "Ok" sonic said sitting next to scourge. Scourge clean his sun glasses. Sonic just played with his food didn't want to eat it. (Man really go for a chill dog right now) thought sonic. Scourge look down and saw a chili dog"hehe my lucky day"he grad it. Sonic looked over to see that scourge had a chill dog "where did you get that" said sonic. "I know the lunch lady" said scourge. "what you do" said sonic staring at the chill dog. "nothing you should no!"said scourge. He was about to bit it but saw Sonic looking at it. "Can i have some of that pleas" said sonic with poppy dog eyes. Scourge rolled his eyes and gave him the whole thing and walk away. "wait" sonic said going after him. Scourge didn't listen just walk away. "i didn't want to take all of it" said sonic sadly. "fine" Scourge said taking a bit of it and give it back. Sonic took a bit and gave the rest to scourge "Umm thank you scourge" sonic said smiling. "have it you may want it, it may be the last" said scourge walking away. Sonic just stood there blinking. It was late and Sonic was late for shower time, he walks in the locker room and saw no one there. "Good I can shower a long" sonic said headed to to the shower. but he was not alone, Scourge was still in the shower washing his hair. As sonic walked into the shower he saw scourge "Scourge" said sonic stopping his self from looking at him. Scourge didn't hear him from the shower, he just wash his body. (What is he doing here i got to get out of here) thought sonic backing away with red face. Walk out of the shower's" god at was great!~" said scourge. Sonic hiding behind a wall trying not to be find.


	3. Chapter 3

Put on his cloths and leave" oh and Sonic next time yell before you come in..or I'll kick your ass" said scourge. Sonic jumped "you know i was here" sonic said coming out of hiding. "I'm Scourge! The king" said scourge leave. Sonic claim his self down and went back to the shower (At lest I'm alone now) sonic thought. After a hour Sonic went back to his cell, Scourge was on the bed asleep. (At least his sleeping) sonic thought going to his bed laying down. (I wounder how the others are doing) thought sonic falling asleep. On mobus Jules, Sonic's father was looking for him day and night" where is he?" "Mr. Jules have you seem sonic I hadn't seem him in days" asked a Two tail fox name tails. "No! I thought you and him went to fight Eggman or something" said Jules. "No the last time i saw him when he went to sally place" said tails. "Hm...Come on we need to found him" walk said Jules. Tails follow behind him while they were looking for him, Sonic was still shock by how Scourge was so nice to him. (Why can't i sleep) thought sonic putting the pillow over his face. Scourge purr a bit in his sleep. Sonic took the pillow from his face "I didn't know scourge can purr" said sonic sitting up. "hm~" Scourge. (Oh chap i hope he didn't hear me) sonic thought covering his mouth. Scourge turn away in bed. Sonic heart was pumping to fast (Why do I feel this why) sonic thought asking his self. All night he felted that way, when morning came he thought it would go away. Sonic got out of his bed yawning "Man that was a weird dream" said sonic. Scourge was working out. Sonic turn around "Well good morning sleepy head had a good sleep" said sonic. "Um yeah?" said scourge. Sonic sit by his on the floor looking at the wall with his hand behind his head. "what the hell are you doing?" asked scourge. "I'm waiting for the zone cops to unlock our cell" said sonic as he was thinking about last night. rolled his eyes "It is unlock dum ass, you miss breakfast" said scourge. But sonic wasn't listing to scourge he was still thinking of the dream he had last night. "HEY!earth to dum ass!" yelled scourge. "Huh oh sorry I was lost in thought what was you saying" asked sonic. "LUNCH TIME DUM ASS!" scourge said leaving Sonic alone. "Hey you didn't have to yell" said sonic carving his ears. That Lunch time things were quit with Sonic and Scourge, Sonic was just playing with his food while looking at Scourge. (Do I really have feeling for him) sonic thought. Scourge ate his food and walk away. Sonic stayed at the table still playing with his food wondering about scourge. "What are you doing?!" asked scourge. "Huh" sonic said looking up. "Well?!" asked scourge again. "Well what" asked sonic. "For get it!" said scourge leaving. Sonic didn't want to go outside today so he went back to his cell. The same guys from the other day saw him and follow him. Sonic didn't know that someone was following him. His cell door open and Sonic turn around "Who are you" asked sonic. The guys smirk and pouch Sonic "Aww please stop it what do you want from me" sonic said weakly bleeding from his mouth. "A ass kicking!" one of the guys said. Sonic try to broke free from the goons but fail "Someone help me" yelled sonic. One guy cover his mouth "Hurry up before the zone cops come!" the guy nodded and grad Sonic's leg. Sonic started kicking his legs and try to bite the other guy hand. "Oww!brat!"one of the guys slam his foot on Sonic's leg. "AWWW" scream sonic. "Hehehehe now the other leg" Suddenly there was a loud sound. Sonic looked up but could not see what it was or who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can someone tell me why your hurting blue?!" said Scourge. "Sc...Scourge" sonic tries to say coughing up blood. "Kill him!" all three of the guys started to fight him. Sonic was still hold by one guy while the other's went after scourge. Scourge punch and slam all of them down. "Dammit...don't come any closer of I kill him" said the guy pulling out broken peace of glass out of his pocket. Scourge slap the glass away form him and punch him. Sonic looked at scourge and back at the guy. "Think you scourge" said sonic looking back up at scourge. "Whatever" he said and leaves. "Scourge wait" yelled sonic trying to get up. Some zone cops came in and took Sonic to a doctor. Sonic was in his room staring out the window on his bed "Scourge" said sonic. One of the zone cops come in "Sonic your fine but your leg is broken so you may need a helper, who would be your helper?" said the zone cop. "Can it be Scourge" asked sonic. Blink "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure" said sonic with a smile. "Um...Okay.." he said and walk away. Sonic lay their on his bed (I can't believe I can't walk) thought sonic. The Zone cop pick up a phone "Send Scourge here please" he said. Sonic was in his room singing to his self "In the broken darkness wear my heart lays. There in the shadow's you hear my cry's. Sitting by the cold door that is still locked. Wondering if I can even go back to those days of sweet dreams and hope. As I go over to the other side of the shadow's. I was frighten by the world that once had faded away." song sonic. Scourge walk in "I use to sing at one to" he said. Sonic looked up at the door way "Oh scourge I didn't see you there" said sonic blushing. "Yeah well...So why am i here?" he said lay back on the door. "My leg is broken and i need someone to take care of me " answer sonic looking at his bed sheet. "Okay but at still doesn't make since at am here?" he said. (Oh hope don't hit me for this) thought sonic. "Scourge come closer and i'll tell you why" said sonic as his cheek getting reder then before. (Whats wrong with him?)he thought walking near Sonic's bed. Sonic grub scourge arms and pull him into a kiss. (What the F# K?!) he thought yelling in his mine. Sonic didn't let up he kept kissing scourge. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sonic broke the kiss and looked at the door. A Zone cop walk in "Scourge Sonic pick you to be his helper for two months...You will do what he says or else! Sonic if he doesn't call the doctor and she'll send for us" he said. (Wow didn't see that coming) thought sonic. "ok" said sonic looking at scourge with a smile. "Oh come on! Can't some other helper help him?!" the Zone cop look at Sonic "Sonic do you want an other helper?" he asked. "No I want him" said sonic hugging scourge. "There you go, now if you hurt him or don't listen to him you will be send in the hole" the Zone cop said and walk away "I hate my life.." scourge to himself. "Oh come on it won't be that bad I've be a good little hedgehog" said sonic getting close to scourge lips. "Okay one stop kissing me and two tell me why you pick me!" he asked. "Because I think I love you" said sonic looking away blushing. Scourge blink "Your joking?" he asked. "No I'm not joking" said sonic turning his head feeling little hurt. "But why?! Am evil!" he asked. " You may be evil scourge but you do have some good in you somewhere" said sonic smiling. Scourge growled "Fine! I'll take care of you damnit!" he said. "Yayy" said sonic hugging scourge. "Great..."said scourge. Sonic set up in his bed "Scourge I'm hungry" sonic said giving him the puppy dog eyes. Scourge sight and lifted the room.


	5. Chapter 5

As sonic waited for scourge to come back he looked at his leg (I can't belong I can't run or walk right now) sonic thought sadly. Scourge came back with some food. Sonic eyes lit up when he saw his love came back. "Here's your food" he said and sat it on his lap. "Thinks Scougy" said sonic picking up his food into his mouth. "Don't call me at!" he said sat down and looks at the window. Sonic stop eating his food and looked down "Scourge you must hate me very much don't you" said sonic with sad tone. "Why do you care?! I mean am Scourge! Your evil twin!" he said. "Because I love you that's why I care" sonic said still looking down as tears falling from his cheeks. "Okay now after you eat what do you want?" he asked. "Noting I'm fine" sonic said wrapping away his tears. "Well we have to go back to our cell" he said. "Ok, carry me" sonic asked. "...You know I could just get a wheelchair" he said. "oh well alright" sonic said sounding sad. Scourge Sight "Fine" carries him" But no weird crap!" he said. Sonic gave a smile "I won't" sonic said to him wrapping his arms around scourge neck. As scourge walks. Sonic hold on scourge neck "Thanks scourge" he said nuzzle into scourge chest. Scourge sight again. As they were walking to their cell they hared a voice just any voice it was mephiles. "I said why is sonic here" he said. "Don't know don't care!" Scourge said as he keep on walking. Sonic look behind scourge and saw that mephiles had a mouth and he was grinning an evil smile. He hold scourge a little more becoming scared what he saw. Scourge walk to his cell and close the cell door" Okay blue were here" he said. "Can you put me in the bad" sonic said sweetly. He sight and walk over to the bed and drop him "There" Scourge said. Sonic looked to up with a smile "Thanks Scourge" he said. "Yeah yeah am off to the workout room" said Scourge. Sonic looked down upset "Well ok but when are you coming back" he asked. "Don't know" He said and walk off. As sonic saw Scourge he thought (Great now I have nothing to do). He stared at the for a while then stated to singing a song. (Fading away, into the light of day. Morning is cold, lonely and grey.) As sonic song someone was listing to him beautiful voice. (Can never let go, of this memory's glow. Happiness lost, sends me deeper into sorrow.) Sonic ended his song "I wish I wasn't alone" he said. "Well I can do something about that" voice of mephiles coming into the room. Sonic got very scared to see mephile "What are you doing here" he asked. Mephiles got closer to sonic bed "I just came to see how the hero was doing" he said sitting right besaid him. "I'm fine so you can leave" he said backing away. Mephiles reach out his hand and grab sonic right arm "I sorry but I can't do that" he said pulling sonic to his arms. "Let me go" he Shouted trying to get away. But there was no use he couldn't get out of his arms. Mephiles put sonic into a head lock and everything dark for sonic he was out cold. "That's a good boy" he said carry sonic bride style out of the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

And what the hell are you doing?"Scourge stood near Mephiles's cell. Mephiles just grin "I was just taking care of sonic" he said eyeing scourge. "Yeah sorry about at but i can do at" said scourge. Mephiles only hold on to sonic even more "I don't think so" he said turning around the way about to run with sonic. Scourge follow him and punch him in the back of the head. Mephiles fall forward and drop sonic he held his head and growled "You pay for that" he said running off. Scourge give him the finger "Kiss my ass!" he said. Sonic was moaning in pain still knock out. Scourge sight "Aww man.." he said pick him up. Sonic was still knock out. Scourge take him back to the cell. As scourge was carrying him sonic opening his eyes and looked up "Scourge" he said. "Yeah that's my name" he said put him on bed. Sonic rob his head feeling pain "What happen" he asked. "Nothing just lay down and go to sleep" sit. Sonic looked up at him with half close eyes "O.k" he said falling back to sleep. Scourge sight and sat down. In sonic dream he was running away from mephiles "Someone please help" he yelled as mephiles a hold of him. "That's a good boy" said mepiles. "Awwwwwwwww" scream sonic in his dream. Scourge open his eyes "Sonic?" he asked. Sonic still asleep moving around scared. Scourge sight "Fuck my life" he said got up. Sonic was still moving in his sleep scared. Scourge shook him. Sonic woke up in a cold sweet "Huh what, what happen" he asked scared. "What do you thing?!' he asked. "Mephiles" said sonic. "Mephiles?" asked scourge. Sonic stated to cry. Scourge rolled his eyes "Will you come down" he said. Sonic away his tears trying to clam his self "What if he try to come back" he asked. Scourge Sight. "Its okay.." he said. Sonic gave him a hug "Think you scourge" he said. "Um...Welcome?" he said. "Scourge" sonic asked. "What?!" he said. "What do you feel about me I mean I told what I feel" sonic asked. Blush"Um..." he said. Sonic wait for his answer. "I don't know" he said. Sonic only singe and thought scourge needed more time to think about his feelings "Well ok" he said looking at him in a cute way. "Um..." Scourge Blush. "Um scourge I want something to eat can I have a chill dog" sonic asked. "Okay?" he said and Sonic smile as scourge sight. As days went by sonic leg was healing very well. Mephiles still trying to get his hands on him but Scourge was all ways there to stop him. Sonic wonder when was he able to walk again. Later on Scourge started to carry him around,To the yards,the dinner room and to bed. Sonic was happy about it. Sonic still wonder if scourge will ever tell him his true feelings. Scourge take Sonic to the doctor's one day. Sonic was happy nuzzle scourge chest didn't know where they was going but didn't care as long he was with scourge. "Hey Doc you here?!" said scourge. Doctor walk in "Oh yes come in!" he said. Sonic looked up to see the Doctor. Scourge walk in with sonic "Um hello Doctor" sonic greeting. "Hello Sonic" greeting the Doctor. Sonic only give him a sweet smile. "Please sat him down and we can start" he said. As sonic felt scourge put him down on the bed he looked up to the doctor. "Now how do you feel?" asked the Doctor. "I feel fine Doctor" he said. "Good,Now we can send you to DOQ" said the Dr. "What a DOQ" he asked. "Its a another jail,We want to make sure if your leg will be healed fully" The Dr said. "Will scourge be there with me" he asked. "No...You see this jail is for the sick and hurt" he said. Sonic felt really sad and hurt by that. "Look I'm sorry but we do not have tools that we need to help your leg" he said. "I understand" sonic said in a low tone. "I well send you there within a week" he said leave the two alone." Scourge I'm going to miss you when I'm gone" sonic told him. Scourge Blush and Sonic saw scourge blush "Can we go back to our cell Scourge" he asked smiling. "Sure" he said. Sonic felt hot very very hot he looked up to scourge and blush. He felt weird, he wanted to be more close to scourge more then every and he don't know why.


End file.
